LaLu Week 2016
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: January 20-26 2016 Day 1: Aquarius Day 2: Devilish Day 3: Dream Day 4: Sparks Day 5: Manga Day 6: Games Day 7: Prey
1. Chapter 1

**LucyXLaxus WEEK**

 **January 20-26 2016**

 **The Prompts are the following**

 **Day 1:** _Aquarius_

 **Day 2:** _Devilish_

 **Day 3:** _Dream_

 **Day 4:** _Sparks_

 **Day 5:** _Manga_

 **Day 6:** _Games_

 **Day 7:** _Prey_

Posting this early so others can see and join, and also so that I remember... I'm more then certain I'm going to forget...


	2. Devilish

_**Everyone lets play the game of I'm not late!**_

 _ **Also skipped Day 1**_

* * *

 **Day 2: Devilish**

The church in the center of Fairy Tail creaked with age, as the sun sat and night fall came. The Father sat in the church confessional listening as a man rattled about cheating on his wife with her sister. Laxus felt himself rolling his eyes, while his lip curled up in disgust, he knows he shouldn't act like this, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. A few minutes passed before the man left and Laxus sagged back against the red chair, one hand going up to go down his face. _How did Gramps do this every day?_ Laxus thought, before looking up as he heard the click of heels on wood.

"Father please forgive me, for I have sinned." A woman's voice rung out.

"What is wrong my dear?" Laxus asked making sure to keep his voice even, while a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Because" she said her head lifting up, blonde hair falling down her neck, while warm brown eyes slowly turned to solid black "a kiss from a devil **_burns_**." Laxus's blue-grey eyes going up as the woman disappeared, before reappearing right onto Laxus's lap. She wore a tight white shirt with a light blue cross in the center of it, a dark blue skirt, and dark brown knee high boots. "Really now? And your the devil my dear?" Laxus asked as he pushed himself up, and the woman on him pulled herself down.

"Well I'm not an angel." She answered with a soft laugh before pressing her lips gently against Laxus's. Her fingers ranked through Laxus's blonde hair, while her other hand slowly and gently went down Laxus's face, her finger tips trailing gently over the long lightning shaped scar on his face. "Never said you were Lucy." Laxus answered when they pulled apart, before he pulled her back down into a much more heated kiss.

One hand slowly trailed up her leg, slipping under her skirt, while the other went up the back of her shirt. Sharp teeth gently bit on Laxus's bottom lip, pulling on it before licking it. Laxus's yanked her against him, until they were chest to chest, fingers in his hand tightening and roughing yanking against him, pushing him back against the chair, while her other hand started on the belt around his hips. "We be doing this here." Laxus mumbled softly as he unzipped her boots, before starting to find the belt that looped around her hips.

"But Father" Lucy whispered softly in Laxus's ear, her hands unbuttoning the black shirt "I haven't finished telling you my sins." Her black eyes turn back to the lovely warm brown once more. Soft finger tips trailed down a hard chest, pausing as they went towards the black tattoo that ran across his side. "Mmm I wonder if anyone else knows about this." Laxus let out a low grumble, and found himself smiling at the soft giggle that left Lucy's lips, before she said "I wonder if anyone else knows about all your sins."

"You mean the sins you bring me?" Laxus asked as he started to pull down her skirt.

"It's not my fault you agreed to a little _fun_." She hisses the last part softly, before in a quick motion pulled his belt off and dropped it to the floor alongside her boots. She pushed herself up allowing her skirt to slip down to her ankles, while grabbing his pants and popping the button off. Laxus lifted his hips and helped her push them down to his ankles, before pausing and settling back down onto Laxus's lap, his boxers still in place.

Lucy stared at him for a moment, before placing one hand against Laxus's chest right above his heart and felt the strong heartbeat. "Lucy?" Laxus said after a moment of pause, and raised a hand to entwine his fingers with her's. Lucy hummed in reply before she leaned forward, so her chest was against his. "I'm sorry my sweet Laxus." Lucy whispered softly into his ear, her hand which had been gently grabbing at his hair, moving and wrapping around his throat. "But you and your hunters have been giving my king, and others so much _trouble_. I've been ordered to kill you, if I thought you could change and well become like me, I wouldn't hurt you. But I know you Laxus, and you won't change, you're to loyal to your family." Her black eyes now brown stared down at the man whose hands were grabbing at her arm trying to stop her.

"Good bye my sweet Laxus, I hope we meet again in another life." Lucy mumbled and gently pressed her lips for the last time against the man that even though she was a demon had started to fall in love with. A loud, sharp _crack_ filled the air as Lucy snapped Laxus's neck and his body slumped, all the life that was in his storm eyes gone, just like his strong heartbeat that Lucy had loved to listen to. Lucy felt a pang in her chest, and rubbed annoyed at the skin on the meat suit she was wearing. Was it a meat suit if it was her own body from 1945? Shrugging Lucy grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed, sitting in the corpse's lap while zipping her boots on then moving to leave. She had just started to open the door when she felt herself pause and glance at Laxus once more.

"What am I doing?" She mumbled to herself before pulling his pants up, and slipping his belt on him. Re-buttoning his shirt, and pulling his collar up, she placed his head against the wood, and closed his eyes. "You look like your sleeping... What the fuck am I doing?" Lucy asked herself before muttering "I guess you know all my sins now huh?" with that she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Laxus's body wouldn't be found until 12 hours later.


	3. Dream

**Day 3: Dream**

A large room made from gold bricks, could be seen burned from torch light, allowing anyone to see a large king sized bed covered in black slik sheets, silk blankets, and pillows. Gold scales lay scattered everywhere, with long claw marks on the walls, floor, and some torn up pillows lay on the floor. Gold coins, swords, shields, necklaces, and more lay scattered in a corner besides a large gold coffin that lay empty waiting for whoever would go there. A large gold and silver full body mirror stood pointed towards the bed were two figures sat.

"Laxus." A soft female voice rung in Laxus's ears, the scent of strawberries, old books, metal, and a scent he couldn't place. Soft hands and arms wrap around his neck, the arms and hands hanging down towards his chest. A warm body still dressed pressed against Laxus's back, the soft sound of metal hitting metal filled his ears, while a strong heartbeat thumped against his back. "You need to sleep at some point Dragon God." the soft voice mumbled against his neck, before soft lips gently kissed his neck making the gold scales on him rattle softly.

Laxus let out a soft rumble, that he tried not to jolt as he found himself purring. His storm like eyes slide towards the large full body mirror that hung across the room. He was fully naked with a black silk blanket wrapped around his hips. His eyes were blue-grey and cat like, gold scales lay going along his jawline with gold scales scattered around his cheeks, nose and forehead. Blonde, spiky hair sat on his head, with gold scales going down his back, covering his whole back and spreading out to the two large gold leather wings that at the moment lay draped out on the bed.

His arms were covered in gold scales from his elbows down to his hands which instead of fingers lay large white claws. He was also covered in golden scales from his hips down to his feet, while a long, thick gold and white scaled tail lay behind him, white spikes going up out of it. "Come to bed with me, my love." the woman said again and Laxus could see long blonde hair, that was braided and fell across her shoulder.

Soft, warm brown eyes glanced over at the mirror, her lips curving into a gentle smile at seeing him staring at her through the mirror. She shifted her hand gripping onto his shoulder as she swung her self around and settled into his lap. Laxus blinked as he saw that all she wore was a golden silk wrap that was around her breast and a little of her stomach, gold scales had been stitched into the silk, with a black silk skirt around her hips. Around her neck sat a silver necklace with a white spike in the center going down between her breast.

A sense of possessiveness rung through him, at the sight and he leaned forward gently nuzzling against her neck, a louder purr escaping him as he found his scent all over her. "To bed." Laxus mumbled his lips pressed against her neck, before folding his wings against his back and falling backwards into their bed.

* * *

Laxus watched as the woman who he knew he loved more then anything screamed as a sword went through her stomach. She stumbled back the sword still in the warrior's hand dark red blood stood out on the sword. Laxus dove his hands barley catching the woman in his hands, claws curling up on her hips, wings flaring out to form two large shields between them and the outside world. "No, no, no you can't leave me." Laxus found himself saying his voice rumbling out.

"La-Laxus." she stumbled out, tears gathering in her eyes as one of her hands that was covering the large hole in her stomach, gently touched his face. He could smell her blood that was smearing on his face. He leaned into her touch, and raised his other hand pressing it down on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but found with all his power of lighting he didn't have the power to save her. Tears slowly trailed down his face, and he felt the rumbling purr that always came out when she was near him, as she gently scratched the scales on his face.

"Don't leave." Laxus mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stop." she whispered "We'll see each other again though my love, just wait for my alright? I'm always late it seems." She gave a soft laugh before her eyes went blank and her body went slack against him. Laxus felt his purr choke up, as he saw the woman he loved in every life die once more. He gently placed her body on the ground before his powerful legs shot him up the sky, wings out a loud roar filled with anger, and pain living his mouth. His eyes narrowed down seeing everyone even the people who worshiped him as enemies and they all had to _die_.

He didn't remember much for the next ten minutes except for the screams of the men as he slaughtered them. Claws drenched in blood, once golden scales turned dark red with blood from the dead bodies lay in pieces on the ground. One of his wings lay dragged along the floor, besides his tail as he walked towards the body of the woman. He bent down and gently picked her up carrying her deeper into the temple were their bed chamber lay.

He went past the bed towards the golden coffin that he had always thought would be for him when he died, but he knew better now. It was for both of them, his life meant nothing without his mate with him. Pushing it open with one strong push he gently laid her down, then turned to look at the entrance. He didn't want to be disturbed _ever_. He could feel the power of lightning build up inside him, once more before he raised his hands and balls of lightning floated up, before they went off. Explosions rung out hitting the ceiling making the bricks cave inward closing the entrance from everyone.

Laxus stared for a moment longer before lifting a hand once more and creating more balls of lightning that would never go out, and would keep people away from this place forever. No one would ever see his mate and him every again. The dragon god of lightning lifted himself into the coffin his non-broken wing folded against him, as he laid himself onto his side, his broken wing being pulled over him and his mate, tail curling around her being mindful of the spikes on his tail. He pressed his face gently against her head and enclosed one of her small hands in his large one. He closed his eyes as he raised his other hand claws up before stabbing down straight into his neck, ripping a large chunk out.

* * *

Laxus shot up in bed gasping, hands grabbing onto the sheets pooled around him. Laxus sat there for a moment his eyes wide before he shook his head, and lifted a hand to rub against his face. "What the fuck was that?" Laxus grumbled, and felt the sharp teeth from his dragon slayer magic that no one besides himself knew about starting to come out. He let out a low growl for a moment, and listened for anything, something putting him off his game, before deciding that no one was in his home, and fell back onto his bed.

Closing his eyes Laxus sighed and tried to fall asleep once more, while thinking _Who was that woman and why can't I remember her anymore?_

He wouldn't realize it until it was to late, but he would see that woman again three weeks later.

* * *

 **Shall we pretend this isn't late?**


End file.
